


When You Match Outfits

by Scotland_Axel (orphan_account)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Sam and Steve dress alike, Teasing, matching outfits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-11 18:25:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13530006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Scotland_Axel
Summary: “So do you guys mean to dress alike or does this just happen?”





	When You Match Outfits

“So do you guys mean to dress alike or does this just happen?” Nat asks as Sam and Steve arrive at the restaurant and sit down, the rest of their teammates laughing.

Steve frowns and looks down at himself before looking at Sam too. Oh, well, they are both wearing a plaid shirt and tie.

Steve laughs and Sam shrugs at him, “We didn't plan this. I never noticed until now.” Steve answers.

“Really, because you two do it _all_ the time.” Bruce speaks up, smiling amusedly.

Steve frowns but all their friends just nod in agreement.

“Really?” Sam asks, frowning as well, “Do we ever look like... _too_ matchy?”

“No, it's nice, kind of subtle actually.” Nat says, and Wanda backs her up.

“We’d tell you otherwise, but usually you guys just wear the same thing that flatters the other.”

Sam smiles at him and Steve flushes for some reason, “Oh, well great I guess.” Steve says, and he picks up his menu, scanning over everything to see what he'd like.

A minute of silence goes by before Sam elbows him and Steve looks up to everyone staring at them.

“What?” Steve asks.

“So are you guys going to match on your wedding day too?” Nat teases.

Tony asks, “Yeah, when is that by the way?”

“Yeah, y'know, save the date — make sure im free.” Rhodey chimes in, backing Tony up as always.

Steve's hands tighten around the menu as heat flares up his neck all the way to his ears, and the table starts to laugh again.

“Oh, look he's blushing. That's so _cute.”_ Thor says.

Sam reaches over and squeezes his thigh beneath the table, saying, “Y'all leave my man alone, please, we just sat down for God's sake.”

Nat raises her hands in surrender and Steve murmurs, “Thanks, Sam.” Relaxing more when Sam squeezes his knee.

“I'm just sayin’ you already dress like you're married or something what's the big deal.” Nat mumbles loudly enough for the whole table to hear.

Steve glares at her but she just keeps staring down at her menu with a smirk on her face.

Steve hates his friends sometimes.


End file.
